Inocente
by melani18aguayo
Summary: Sakura es inocente, Kakashi esta enamorado de ella, y quiere enseñarle todo lo que pueda... aunque sea vergonzoso para ella. One - Shot


Kakashi y Sakura se encontraban tomando un té en la mesita de casa del albino mientras la peli rosa hablaba y el Hatake solo escuchaba y respondía de vez en cuando, pero con respuestas abreviadas. Lo que no sabía la oji-verde es que el albino estaba pensando en cómo entretenerlo para hacer un buen movimiento hasta que se le ocurrió que decir y sabía que Sakura bajaría la guardia con ese comentario " ya te atrapé Sakura-chan " cantaba mentalmente Kakashi hasta que decidió comenzar.

Kakashi: Sakura, Naruto me comentó sobre unos problemitas que tienes

Ese comentario fue suficiente para que Sakura bajara la guardia y se pusiera como un tomate bien maduro y delicioso, Kakashi aprovechándose de la situación en un habilidoso movimiento levanto a la peli rosa y la puso en su regazo mientras agarraba sus tobillos.

Sakura: Kakashi ¿Qu-que ha-ces?! - decía Sakura muy pero muy nerviosa-

Kakashi: Tranquila Sakura-chan solo disfruta

Decía el albino mientras que empezaba a simular movimientos de penetración, mientras que la pobre Sakura se maldecía para sus adentros por haber aceptado en venir al apartamento de Kakashi, intentó apartarse pero su mente estaba nublada y no conseguía sacar fuerzas ¿qué estaba pasando con ella? Eran sus pensamientos internos mientras volvía a sentir como descargas eléctricas se dirigían a su entrepierna donde se rozaban con la tela del pantalón de Kakashi.

Por otra parte, Kakashi que seguía moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura provocando que la peli rosa gimiera suavemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kakashi que viendo lo sexi que se veía su Sakura de esa manera provocaba que se pusiera más duro de lo que estaba

Sakura: Kakashi de-deten-te - decía la peli rosa con la respiración agitada-

Kakashi: No, no, no Sakura mientas tu cuerpo dice que si lo contrario sale de tu boca

Decía el Hatake para luego proceder a robarle un beso a Sakura , el cual ella no correspondió , pero Kakashi le mordió el labio provocando que esta se quejara abriendo la boca lo cual aprovechó para introducir su lengua , aunque el peli rosa no correspondía Kakashi se sentía en el cielo la boca de Sakura sabía a vainilla con cereza dulce , era exquisito , era la perfección en persona ante los ojos de Kakashi, por otra parte el Hatake no se sentía nada mal porque Sakura no le correspondiera al beso, él sabía que Sakura tenía fuerza de sobra para empujarlo y apartarlo pero no lo había hecho, eso le daba a entender que eran avances con el amor de su vida.

Sakura tenía un debate interno quería parar a Kakashi pero muy dentro en lo profundo de sus pensamientos quería que el Hatake siguiera pero eso no lo iba a admitir así que sacando fuerza de donde no las tenía logró apartarse de Kakashi de un empujón.

Sakura: ¡Kakashi ya detente ! - dijo la peli rosa con autoridad, el albino frunció el ceño-

Kakashi: ¿Estás segura Sakura-chan? - preguntaba un poco decepcionado –

Sakura: Si , debo irme - respondió seriamente el Haruno, Sakura iba a marcharse hasta que sintió un estirón del albino, que parecía no estar de acuerdo con parar , así que se decidió a hablar.  
Sakura: Que pasa Kaka… Ah! -gimió al sentir una mano rozar su feminidad-

Con toda su batalla interna no se había dado cuenta que volvía a tener él mismo problema pero mucho peor, su entrepierna se encontraba muy pero que muy mojada , parecía que si le quitaban el pantalón y sus voces saldría disparada incluso se podía observar el spandex un poco mojado en esa zona debido al líquido de su excitación, al ver que Sakura estaba metido en sus pensamientos Kakashi se acercó a ella y coló su mano dentro del spandex acariciando con sus dedos los jugos de la excitación .

Sakurra: Agg - gimio de placer Sakura para luego morderse el labio para cortar el sonido que era vergonzoso según ella.  
-¡ **Sakura-chan eres tan violable**! - decía Kakashi tocando esa parte de la Haruno dejando a esta totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada.

Finalmente esa caricia hizo que a Sakura se le nublara el juicio dejándose guiar por Kakashi de un momento a otro se encontraban acostados en la cama de Kakashi , Sakura abajo de él , Kakashi se quitó su ropa quedándose en boxers, besó a Sakura que al principio no correspondió pero luego empezó a dejarse llevar por el beso

Kakashi: _perfecto ya estoy derrumbando esa careta de niña inocente_ pensaba Kakashi-

De un momento a otro sacó la ropa superior de Sakura junto con su sostén dejando a Sakura solamente con sus bragas, Kakashi quedo embobado mirando sus no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños senos " perfectos " pensaba Kakashi. Sakura estaba tan sonrojada que trato de taparse con las manos, pero Kakashi no la dejo.

Sakura notaba como Kakashi miraba sus pechos con deseo, ella pensaba que Kakashi no haría nada, Kakashi se sentía poderoso, bueno mas de lo que ya era, tenía a la gran "SAKURA HARUNO" totalmente a su merced cosa que no se ve todos los días, tomando la iniciativa Kakashi movió sus manos y las colocó en sus pechos, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos

Sakura: Ka-ka-shi… - decía la peli rosa entrecortadamente mientras gemía, Kakashi soltó unos de sus pechos a la dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de la rosa, toco suavemente y después de comprobar que estaba muy mojada decidió masturbarla.

Sakura: Agg! - gimió Sakura sin poder evitarlo al sentir un montón de sensaciones placenteras , escondiendo su gran sonrojo con su flequillo comenzó a guiar sus manos a la entrepierna del albino - Aaaggg Kakashi-kun que bien se siente , sigue así - decía Sakura muy excitada y con un semblante vergonzoso y lujurioso, al ver que Kakashi ya no estaba con su máscara, se sorprendió pero gimió al sentir como comenzaba a acercarse a su cara para besarla y se sorprendió ya que ella misma correspondió al beso tomando el control de este introduciendo se lengua en la cavidad de Kakashi comenzando una batalla entre sus lenguas , Sakura no sabía qué hacía se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos y se sentía muy bien. Sakura rompió el beso respirando entrecortadamente, soltó un gemido alto cuando Kakashi comenzó a dar un recorrido de besos , se detuvo y succionó uno de los botoncitos rosados de Sakura  
Sakura: Aggh! -gimió la peli rosa y Kakashi se dio cuenta que esa zona era una de las zonas sensibles de Sakura así que estuvo un buen rato jugando en ese lugar hasta que siguió dando besos hasta que se encontró con el spandex de Sakura, comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, Kakashi se sorprendió al ver la lubricada y mojada que se encontraba la feminidad de Sakura ya que veía como tenía una gran mancha mojada en las bragas , el no era virgen por lo que sabía muy bien del tema. Sakura sintiendo la mirada del albino en sus bragas se sonrojo fuertemente, ella por supuesto que era virgen pero sabia un poco del tema ya que al ser doctora tuvo que estudiar sobre la sexualidad y también su maestra Tsunade en varias de sus borracheras le había hablado sobre el tema e incluso dado unos consejos sobre qué podría hacer y en este mismo instante le agradecía mentalmente todos sus consejos, Kakashi sintiendo su mirada curiosa, decidio seguir bajando sus bragas pero una mano la detuvo

Sakura: De-tente , Kakashi es - hizo una pausa - es vergonzoso - decía la peli rosa sonrojada y apenado a la vez , se sentía muy vulnerable en ese momento-  
Kakashi: Tranquila Sakura te aseguro que te va a gustar mucho más - Sakura suspiró derrotada su mente le gritaba que debía parar pero todo su cuerpo quería continuar y ella también quería que continuará así que no le hizo caso a la voz y dejó que Kakashi siguiera, no perdía nada era Kakashi la quien la estaba violando y ella lo disfrutaba así que en ese momento parar no era opción.

Kakashi al ver que Sakurs no hacía más nada por detenerlo prosiguió a quitarle las bragas, quedándose muy sorprendida con lo que vio "parece que la toda poderosa Sakura Haruno es muy suave y hermosa" pensaba Kakashi al ver lo mojada que se veían sus pliegues vaginales, Sakura era perfecta , se ve de pliegues tiernos ysu olor es dulce" o por kami, ¿es que Sakura no tiene ninguna imperfección?" se gritaba mentalmente el albino acercando una mano a sus labios vaginales y con un dedo acariciando su hendidura, haciendola soltar un suspiro

Kakashi: Es muy suave -dijo Kakashi babeando mirando con deseo la anatomía de Sakura-

Sakura: -ve que Kakashi acerca su cara lentamente a su vagina- que ...que vas a hacer - decía la peli rosa un poco asustada ella no sabía nada sobre sexo así que no entendía que hacía su ex-sensei, Kakashi pasó la lengua por la hendidura y sus muslos, tomando todos sus jugos. Haciendo que Sakura gima fuertemente.

Kakashi: Eres deliciosa - dijo con voz ronca-

La peli rosa tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración entrecorta , Kakashi decidió continuar con su labor esta vez lamiendo por todo el muslo haciéndola gemir de placer, Kakashi decidio ese momento para meter su lengua en su vagina ganando un fuerte gemido de Sakura, comenzó a disimular penetraciones mientras con su mano estimulaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra comenzó a insertar un dedo junto a su lengua Sakura, al darse cuenta que sus labios vaginales lo succionaban salió rápidamente, haciendo que Sasuke lo miró con mala cara.

Kakashi: Tranquila Sakura ahora viene la mejor parte - se quitó sus boxers-

Tomó la mano de Sakura y la dirigió a su ingle, la peli rosa comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba a abajo sin saber que más hacer, Kakashi que estaba bien duro agarro la cabeza de Sakura y la dirigió a su pene, Sakura, no sabiendo que mas hacer abrió la boca haciendo que la ingle de Kakashi entrara en su boca.

Sakura comenzó a simular embestidas con su boca y moviendo su boca en forma de círculos con su lengua cuando se encontraba dentro, Kakashi no paraba de gruñir del placer que le causaba para ser bastante inocente Sakura lo hacía muy bien, decidió parar lo que hacía la oji-jade antes de que se venga en su boca, esta lo miró con cara de no entender

Kakashi: Lo que viene ahora Sakura-chan te va a encantar. – Kakashi se posiciono entre sus piernas y la penetro de una sola estocada-

Sakura: ¡Aaaaaggg! -clavando sus uñas en sus hombros- Kakashi, duele, duele!- grito de dolor Sakura era su primera vez y Kakashi era verdaderamente enorme , " que comía Sakura para estar tan suave al alrededor de mi polla?!" pensaba mientras sentía como sus pliegues lo succionaban y lo abrazaban, Sakura cuando se acostumbró al tamaño, siguiendo sus impulso de un movimiento cambió de posición a Kakashi sin sacarlo de su interior quedando esta vez ella encima de él, a horcajadas de la cintura de Kakashi , acercó su cara a la de Kakashi y le plantó un beso lujurioso para luego ir besando su cuello sacándole gemidos de placer al albino haciendo que se olvide que él era el que tenia que tener el control , todavía guiado por sus impulsos Sakura comenzó a saltar sobre sus cadera, subiendo y bajando, sacándolo y entrando de nuevo, ambos gemían de placer , ambos decían el nombre del otro , Sakura seguía rebotando mas rápido esta vez y Kakashi decidió ayudarla levantando las cadera cuando lo necesitaba, llegando mas profundo.

De un rápido movimiento ahora era el, el que estaba sobre ella, subió una pierna a su hombro y empujo hacia adelante, haciendo que Sakura grite éxtasis de placer, ya que llegaba mas profundo dentro de ella , estaba sumamente el blanco, lo único que escuchaba eran los gemidos de ella misma y los gruñidos de Kakashi, que por alguna razón desconocida para ella eran música para sus oídos, lo único que sentía era un placer indescriptible , al cabo de un buen rato ambos llegaron al climax pronunciando sus nombres.  
Sakura: ¡KAKASHII!- gritó Sakura llegando a su primer orgasmo-

Kakash¡: ¡SAKURA! - gritó Kakashi soltando su semilla en el interior de Sakura llenándola con ese líquido caliente.

Kakashi: te amo - le dijo Kakashi y antes del albino pudiera seguir hablando ella hablo-

Sakura: y yo también Kakashi- le dijo Sakura sonrojada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente a Kakashi se le quedo la mente en blanco hasta que las palabras de Sakura lo alcanzaron, sonrió feliz dándole un último beso que este no rechazó le correspondió con la misma intensidad de el mismo, Kakashi se salió del interior de Sakura y se acomodó a su lado , tomó la sábana y los tapó a ambos, la abrazo por la cintura y ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin pensar en más nada.


End file.
